Come Home
by Bluehistory
Summary: "Ce n'est pas vraiment la vie que j'avais imaginé pour nous deux lorsque nous étions enfant. Cela fait bien longtemps que tout le monde au village a pardonné à Sasuke ses actions passées. Tout le monde, sauf lui. Je pensais pouvoir l'attendre encore un peu. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent." OS SasuSaku


Le village caché de Konoha débordait de vie depuis la fin de la grande guerre quelques années plus tôt. Le Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, avait su maintenir les liens qui s'étaient crée entre les différents villages, surtout grâce à l'aide précieuse du Kazekage. Aucun conflits majeurs n'avaient éclaté depuis lors et les habitants du village de la feuille pouvaient désormais vivre une vie paisible à l'abri de tout danger. Néanmoins, les stigmates de la guerre étaient toujours bien présents dans l'esprit des villageois. Tous avaient perdu un frère, un père, un ami. Et chaque recoin du village avait été marqué par l'horreur. L'hôpital de Konoha n'y faisait pas exception. Après la guerre, des centaines de blessés avaient du être soignés dans un hôpital de fortune en attendant la reconstruction du village. Chaque ninja médecin gardait un souvenir vif de cette période. Sakura Haruno parmi eux. Elle revoyait encore le sang et les corps déchirés par la guerre. Les esprits aussi. Depuis quelques années maintenant, le plus gros de leur travail consistait à soigner quelques Genin ou ninjas blessés lors d'un entrainement ou d'une mission.

En sortant de l'hôpital après une longue journée de travail, Sakura s'autorisa un détour pour rendre visite aux enfants rendu orphelin pendant la guerre. Grâce à l'aide de Kakashi, ils avaient pu créer un établissement d'aide aux enfants victimes de la guerre, géré en partenariat avec un Kabuto repentit. Ce dernier s'occupait de la partie orphelinat avec son frère adoptif Urushi tandis que Sakura supervisait les soins nécessaires aux jeunes enfants. Elle se félicitait jour après jours de les voir reprendre gout à la vie.

\- Sakura ?

En se retournant, elle reconnut Naruto qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Ce dernier avait beaucoup mûri depuis la fin de la guerre. Sa relation avec Hinata avait aussi joué son rôle. Ils s'étaient mariés quelques années plus tôt et attendaient aujourd'hui leur premier enfant. Un petit garçon qui était attendu pour dans six mois.

\- Naruto ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien ! Je te cherchais, que fais-tu ce soir ?

\- Rien. Que veux-tu que je fasse Naruto répondit-elle un air mélancolique peint sur le visage.

Un léger blanc s'installa entre eux. Naruto n'était pas sans connaitre les sentiments de Sakura pour leur coéquipier. Cela faisait des mois que Sasuke n'étaient pas rentré au village. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son voyage de rédemption prendrait une telle ampleur. Sakura avait tenté de le rejoindre une fois. Elle l'avait retrouvé et avait passé quelques jours avec lui avant qu'il lui demande de retourner à Konoha. Depuis, elle se contentait de l'attendre. Encore. Il revenait de temps à autres mais ne s'attardait jamais.

\- Voudrais-tu venir dîner à la maison ? Demanda l'Uzumaki.

\- Je… Une autre fois d'accord ?

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de se détourner, laissant l'Uzumaki seul. Depuis quelques temps, Sakura avait perdu le gout de sortir. Tout lui rappelait ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Elle était certes mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours mais… quoi d'autre ? Ce dernier n'était jamais là et bien qu'elle le comprenne et le supporte avec tout son amour, cette situation devenait pesante. Elle s'avachit sur son canapé une fois rentrée en contemplant avec nostalgie la photo réalisée au temps de l'équipe sept. Au fil des années, ce cliché était devenu le symbole de leur amitié, plus forte que n'importe quelle épreuve. Bien vite, une bouteille de saké se joignit à sa contemplation, mauvaise habitude sans doute héritée de son maitre, la Godaime Hokage. Sakura avait toujours su cacher cette partie de sa vie à ses amis. Et à son mari, quoique cela ne soit pas réellement compliqué. Tandis qu'elle portait le goulot à ses lèvres, une pensée fugace traversa son esprit.

\- Il ne faut pas…

Alors au lieu de noyer sa peine dans l'alcool, elle déchira un bout de parchemin et se mit à écrire. Les yeux pleins de larmes et le cœur au bord des lèvres elle écrit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un endroit vierge. Quelques mots avaient été rendus illisibles à cause de ses larmes mais quelle importance ? Personne ne lirait jamais cette lettre de toute façon.

* * *

A son réveil, Sakura s'étonna de se retrouver dans son lit. Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Son appartement était rangé et aucunes traces de ses frasques de la veille ne persistaient. Elle mit ça sur le compte de son état qui lui avait sans doute fait imaginer certaines choses. Sans plus attendre, elle déjeuna rapidement et se dirigea vers une nouvelle journée à l'hôpital. Sa vie lui semblait bien monotone désormais. L'hôpital. La maison. L'hôpital. Naruto parfois. Et Sasuke qui demeurait éternellement absent.

\- Elle ne va pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda une belle jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

\- Non… Et c'est pire que ce dont à quoi on pensait. Répondit Naruto. Tu aurais vu dans quel était elle était hier… J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler mais dès que j'aborde le sujet, elle se ferme automatiquement.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Pendant ce temps, peut être faudrait-il le prévenir ?

Naruto acquiesça l'air grave. Ino avait raison. Il fallait faire quelque chose, Sakura, plus que quiconque méritait d'être enfin heureuse.

* * *

La jeune ninja médecin était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'Ino fit irruption dans son bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que son amie verrouillait la porte.

\- Que se passe-t-il Ino ?

\- C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire tu ne crois pas ? Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis ta meilleure amie Sakura. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me le cacher ? Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'ici car je sais et je comprends pourquoi tu es ainsi mais … Ca ne peux plus durer Sakura, tu as besoin de parler, de te confier ! Les erreurs passées de Sasuke ne doivent pas te condamner à une vie malheureuse.

\- Arrête Ino, tu ne sais rien souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est la que tu te trompes dit-elle en s'adoucissant en voyant la mine contrite de son amie. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes. De nous deux, tu es celle qui l'a toujours le plus aimé, quoique j'ai pu dire. Je n'aurais jamais eu la patience nécessaire pour endurer tout ca. Et surtout, je ne suis pas sure que j'aurais été prête à être autant malheureuse par amour… Depuis qu'on est gamine, tu n'as jamais cessé de croire en lui. Pas une seule fois, peu importe ses trahisons et ses mensonges tu as toujours été de son côté. Je t'admire pour ca tu sais ? Admit-elle avec un sourire triste

\- Quelle importance ? Souffla-t-elle.

Un blanc s'installa. Ino n'osait le rompre. Elle sentait que Sakura avait besoin de temps.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la vie que j'avais imaginé pour nous deux lorsque nous étions enfant admit-elle à demi-mots. Cela fait bien longtemps que tout le monde au village a pardonné à Sasuke ses actions passées. Tout le monde, sauf lui. Alors il redouble d'effort chaque jour pour protéger au mieux le village, en se sacrifiant au passage pour gagner sa rédemption. Je ne peux qu'être fière d'être sa femme et de porter son emblème.

Elle fit une pause.

\- Je pensais pouvoir l'attendre encore un peu. Je pensais être assez forte pour supporter cet éloignement permanent sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Je me répétais que tant que nos cœurs étaient connectés alors tout irait bien. Mais aujourd'hui…

\- Aujourd'hui tout est différent n'est-ce pas ?

Ino l'observa un instant avec un sourire compréhensif aux lèvres. Elle ne la jugeait pas. Elle la comprenait. Elle prit la main de sa meilleure amie dans les siennes et la serra doucement. Alors Sakura su qu'elle savait.

\- Je… J'ai besoin de lui Ino…

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis la discussion entre Ino et Sakura mais rien n'avait changé. Cette dernière faisait des efforts, chaque jour pour ne pas laisser son moral flancher mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Une fatigue constante avait pris possession de son corps et de son esprit.

Naruto attendait plus ou moins patiemment devant les grandes portes du village. Cela lui avait pris du temps mais avec l'aide de l'Hokage, il avait finalement fini par le retrouver. S'il avait d'abord manqué d'argument pour le faire revenir à Konoha, Naruto avait fini par utiliser une pièce importante. Il n'était pas sur que cela soit la meilleure décision mais peu importait pour le moment. Le principal était le résultat. Tandis qu'il cherchait des yeux le moment où une silhouette se distinguerait au loin, il fut surpris lorsque une ombre émergea directement à ses côté.

\- Naruto.

\- Tu en as mis du temps. Répondit-il seulement. Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien. Il contemplait les grandes portes du village. Inconsciemment, un vieux souvenir s'imposa à lui. La nuit de son départ. Les pleurs d'une jeune ninja dans une vaine tentative de le retenir. Il avait fait tant d'erreur dans le passé qu'aujourd'hui encore il n'était pas sur d'avoir pleinement sa place dans ce village. Alors il le protégeait de loin, tout comme son frère l'avait fait avant lui.

\- Quelle était cette chose d'une extrême importance dont tu voulais me parler ? Et pourquoi se rencontrer ici et pas dans l'ancienne demeure Uchiwa comme d'habitude ?

\- As-tu lu l'ensemble de la missive Sasuke ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils devant le ton froid de son ami. Il n'était pas dans la nature de Naruto de se comporter ainsi.

\- Je l'ai fait. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je crois que tu devrais rentrer et passer quelques temps avec ta famille Sasuke. Voila ce qu'il se passe.

\- Naruto je n'ai pas le temps je suis au beau milieu d'une mission et puis…

\- Et puis quoi ?

Le jeune blond commençait à s'énerver. Et inconsciemment, l'Uchiwa ne fit que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Je n'ai plus de famille. Tu es plutôt bien placé pour le savoir souffla-t-il.

Désormais hors de lui, Naruto empoigna son ami par le col. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui hurle dessus, ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit.

\- Je vais faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et prétendre que c'est la fatigue du voyage qui te fais dire n'importe quoi. Dit-il d'un air menaçant. Tu l'as assez fait souffrir comme ça Sasuke. Quel était le but de l'épouser si tu n'avais aucunement l'intention de rester avec elle ? Elle a versé bien trop de larmes par ta faute. Alors je te laisse le choix. Soit tu vas la rejoindre pour te comporter comme tu aurais du le faire depuis des années. Soit tu pars pour ne jamais revenir.

Et il le laissa là tandis qu'il repartait vers le village d'un pas vif. Sasuke quant à lui ne comprenait rien. Il avait certes lu la missive de Naruto dans son intégralité ainsi que l'étrange parchemin qui l'accompagnait mais – comme souvent dans les missives de Naruto – il n'avait pas vraiment fait le lien.

* * *

Exceptionnellement, Sakura avait décidé de prendre un jour de congé sur les conseils d'Ino. Elle ne le faisait que rarement pour plusieurs raison. La première, elle se sentait coupable de ne rien faire tandis que son mari vagabondait sur les routes du monde entier dans l'optique de tous les protéger. La seconde, parce que travailler à l'hôpital l'aidait à garder la tête occupée. Mais elle avait finalement céder sous les assauts d'Ino qui lui rabâchait sans cesse que de toute façon elle ne pourrait rien faire de bien dans son état et que le monde n'arrêterait pas de tourner si elle était absente une journée.

Elle était donc chez elle, vêtu d'un vieux jogging et d'un t-shirt troué, en train de lire un épais ouvrage sur une nouvelle technique médicale développée dans le village de Kumo. Un thé fumant refroidissait sur la table basse devant elle. Elle tournait une nouvelle page lorsque quelques coups brefs furent portés contre sa porte. D'un pas lent, et presque à contre cœur, elle se leva pour ouvrir, songeant que ce devait être Naruto. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme vêtu d'une logue cape noire. Elle n'osait prononcer un mot. Sans doute s'était-elle endormie dans sa lecture et cela n'était qu'un doux rêve.

\- Sakura prononça d'une voix lente Sasuke devant le manque de réaction de sa femme.

Jamais encore elle ne lui était apparue si impassible. D'ordinaire, elle lui sautait au cou à peine était-il arrivé. Elle se reprenait ensuite rapidement, connaissant son caractère froid en apparence et peu enclin aux démonstrations d'affections en public. Néanmoins cette fois, elle le fixait sans bouger, sans même prononcer un mot. Il aurait pu prendre son comportement pour une blague de mauvais gout, bien que cela ne soit pas le genre de Sakura, mais ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux le détrompa. Très lentement, un pied après l'autre, Sakura s'avança presque timidement vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. D'une main tremblante elle se saisit de sa cape avant de très lentement entourer l'homme de ses petits bras pour se blottir contre lui. En le sentant ainsi contre elle, en sentant son odeur se répandre partout sur son passage et en sentant son bras l'entourer, elle s'autorisa enfin à laisser quelques larmes malheureuses couler sur ses joues. Elle avait l'espoir qu'il ne le remarque pas, que ses pleurs se perdent aussitôt dans sa chemise mais Sasuke remarqua à la seconde même les pleurs de sa femme. Il la sentait si frêle en cet instant, elle qu'il savait pourtant si forte. En la voyant ainsi, tremblante, en pleurs et s'agrippant avec ce qui lui semblait être la force du désespoir, il prit enfin conscience de ce qui signifiait la missive de Naruto.

Sa femme n'allait pas bien. Sa famille. Sakura.

Alors il raffermit son étreinte sur elle à l'aide de son seul bras valide et l'entraina ainsi à l'intérieur de son appartement. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière venue. Le symbole de son clan demeurait fièrement peint sur l'un des murs tandis qu'il retrouva sur un autre un vieux shuriken qu'il savait appartenir à Itachi. Il fut touché en remarquant que Sakura avait pris la peine de le mettre sous verre depuis la dernière fois.

Cette dernière l'agrippait toujours férocement et il sentait les larmes imbiber sa chemise. Alors il la guida tant bien que mal vers leur chambre où il s'allongea sur le lit en prenant soin de la garder près de lui. Sa main se promenait délicatement dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle se calme.

\- Je suis rentré murmura-t-il. Tout ira bien maintenant.

* * *

Sakura avait finalement fini par se calmer et s'était endormie. Depuis lors, Sasuke n'avait pas osé bouger de peur de la réveiller. Au lieu de ça, des centaines de questions affluaient dans sa tête à commencer par savoir pourquoi sa femme se retrouvait-elle dans cet état. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit dans ses lettres. Il remarqua que même dans son sommeil, Sakura semblait préoccupée. Il lui faudra savoir pourquoi.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées avant que Sakura ne reviennent enfin à elle. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle réalisa immédiatement que quelque chose était différent. Cette odeur partout autour d'elle. Ce bras qui la maintenait avec fermeté contre ce corps solide. Elle releva lentement les yeux pour rencontrer deux orbes sombres comme la nuit qui la fixait avec tendresse.

\- Sasuke…

\- Je suis là Sakura.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle voulu se redresser pour l'observer mais il l'obligea gentiment à se recoucher près de lui. Ce contact lui avait manqué autant qu'à elle. Il avait été privé d'amour si jeune puis avait vainement tenté d'exterminer de son monde tout sentiment d'affection envers qui que ce soit. Alors lorsque la haine avait finalement quitté son être, tout cet amour refoulé avait repris possession de son cœur. Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un de démonstratif. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de le connaitre comme Sakura le connaissait. Il se savait parfois trop distant avec elle qui ne demandait qu'une preuve de son amour de temps en temps. Alors il se rattrapait lors de leurs moment d'intimité où ils n'étaient que deux et où il se laissait allé à lui montrer toute l'étendu des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour elle. Et ce moment était l'un d'eux.

\- J'ai appris que tu n'allais pas bien. Ou du moins c'est ce qui m'a été transmis plus ou moins implicitement. Naruto m'a dit que tu avais besoin de moi. Alors je suis venu.

\- Je suis désolé dit-elle en cachant son visage au creux du corps de son amant. Tu as du interrompre ta mission à cause de moi.

Encore une chose qu'il avait raté dans le passé. Ses remarques assassines lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes avaient eu raison de la confiance que la rose s'accordait à elle-même. Et même des années après, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé.

\- Sakura dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce mais qui ne laissait pas place à la contestation. Rien n'est plus important pour moi que nous deux. Je sais que je ne le montre pas assez et que tu crois parfois le contraire mais… J'aimerais que tu cesses d'en douter. S'il te plait.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta d'hocher la tête contre lui.

\- Parles moi Sakura dit-il en effleurant son front de ses lèvres.

Ce premier contact intime depuis des mois eu raison de la volonté de Sakura. Elle resserra sa prise autour de la chemise de son mari en luttant contre les larmes qui revenaient au galop.

\- Je n'en peux plus Sasuke… Je pensais être assez forte mais… Elle fit une pause et il en profita pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais. Ne me laisse plus je t'en pris.

Sakura avait l'impression d'agir comme une enfant qui ferait un caprice mais pour une fois elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout avant de ne plus en avoir le courage.

\- Tout ce temps passé à t'attendre… Je pensais en être capable. Par amour pour toi je pensais être capable de tout endurer. Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. Elle fit une pause. Ce futur que tu voulais pour nous, pour ton clan et dont j'ai rêvé pendant des années, il est à porté de main…

Elle voulu s'éloigner de lui mais il s'obstinait à la garder à ses côtés. Voyant qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir, elle le fit rouler sur le côté pour attraper sa main et la déplacer sur son corps. Ce qu'il pensait n'être au premier abord qu'un besoin de contact plus intime laissa place à une toute autre évidence lorsqu'elle stoppa tout mouvement en maintenant la main du brun à un endroit précis sur son corps. Une larme roula sur la joue de la rose tandis que le brun réalisait lentement. Un futur à porté de main. Pour eux. Pour son clan. Alors il s'autorisa à laisser ses émotions le submerger complètement. Sa vue se brouilla tandis que Sakura chassait une larme de la joue de son homme. Jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Lentement, il s'affaissa sur elle en prenant soin de ne pas peser trop sur ce corps et cette vie précieuse qui reposait entre ses bras. Il nicha son visage dans le cou de la rose en y déposa une myriade de baisers entremêlés des quelques larmes qui avaient osés s'échapper. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir droit à un tel bonheur un jour après tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Et cette femme qui le tenait contre elle avec ses bras dans un désir de le garder proche. Elle lui avait tout offert. Toujours. Son amour d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Son pardon malgré son comportement impardonnable. Et l'espoir. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Un futur.

\- Sakura… Merci souffla-t-il. Je t'aime tellement.

Elle accueillit ces mots précieux avec amour et bonheur en le rapprochant davantage d'elle. Il était là. Tout irait bien.

* * *

Sakura ne se montra pas à l'hôpital du reste de la semaine. Elle avait fait prévenir Ino en lui expliquant succinctement les raisons de son absence. Elle avait également rassuré et remercier Naruto. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils dîneraient tout les trois en compagnie d'Hinata le soir suivant mais pour l'heure, Sasuke et Sakura avait tout deux exprimé le désir de passer du temps ensemble. Leurs retrouvailles riches en émotions avaient ensuite laissées place à des retrouvailles plus intimes encore qui n'avaient fait que renforcer ce lien si particulier qui les unissait.

Tout en profitant de la chaleur de sa douche, Sakura passa distraitement sa main sur son ventre. Elle-même avait du mal à réaliser. Elle ne bougea pas en sentant le corps de Sasuke venir à la rencontre du sien et sa grande main se poser sur la sienne. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisait pleinement que dans quelques mois, une petite vie viendrait s'ajouter au leur.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ensuite Sasuke ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Que ce passera-t-il dans quelques mois ou dans quelques années ? Je ne veux pas que notre enfant grandisse seul sans te connaître.

\- Maintenant plus que jamais, je ne peux pas laisser le village sans protection. Pas en sachant quel trésor il renferme. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas imposer à mon enfant une enfance telle que je l'ai vécue, privé d'une partie de sa famille. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être toujours la Sakura. Mais tu n'élèveras pas cet enfant seule. Je te le promets. Je ne laisserais plus personne m'écarter du bonheur d'avoir une famille.

Rassurée, Sakura en profita pour se blottir contre le corps de son amant. Après si longtemps sans l'avoir vu, elle ne parvenait pas à se rassasier de lui. Et à en juger par l'éclat dans ses yeux, il n'en menait pas large non plus. Décidant pour une fois de n'écouter qu'elle-même, Sakura se laissa aller sous les baisers de son homme bien décidé à transformer ce moment en un moment d'amour que ni l'un ni l'autre n'oubliera.

* * *

\- Sakura, Sasuke ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir !

Hinata apparu un immense sourire aux lèvres. La grossesse lui allait à merveille, elle était resplendissante. Elle embrassa chaleureusement Sakura avec qui elle était devenue proche au fil des années avant de saluer Sasuke avec un peu plus de retenu tout en gardant un magnifique sourire au visage. Naruto arriva une minute après. Il prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, satisfait de la voir de nouveau heureuse. Il fixa Sasuke un long moment sans autre réaction ce qui laissa la rose perplexe puis il le salua finalement comme à son habitude. Néanmoins, l'inquiétude persistait dans son regard. Jusqu'à quand durerait ce bonheur ? Jusqu'à son prochain départ ?

\- Entrez vite le temps est frais ce soir, offrit poliment la maitresse de maison.

\- Comment vas-tu Hinata ? Ce petit garnement ne te fatigue pas trop ? Demanda Sakura avec un regard vers son ventre rebondit.

\- Pas autant que son père, rit-elle, il est pire qu'un gosse par moment. Mais il commence doucement à s'agiter dit-elle en caressant doucement son ventre.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans un fauteuil après avoir apporter quelques boissons. Naruto proposa tout naturellement une coupe de saké à Sasuke qui accepta. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sakura, mais fut brutalement interrompu par la main du brun.

\- Naruto. Non.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis laisse Sakura répondre !

\- Sasuke a raison Naruto répondit doucement Sakura en souriant. Mieux vaut que je me contente d'un jus. Comme Hinata.

Hinata sembla comprendre immédiatement car son sourire s'élargit et elle félicita chaleureusement la jeune femme. Naruto lui prit plus de temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ce que Sakura a voulu dire, reprit Sasuke, c'est qu'on aimerait beaucoup que tu sois le parrain. Mais vu la lenteur de ta réaction, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée finalement.

Le sourire en coin de son homme et la mine médusé de Naruto arracha à un rire à la jeune femme. Elle en avait longuement parlé avec Sasuke et l'un comme l'autre ne voyait que lui pour remplir ce rôle. Ils avaient longuement hésité avec Kakashi qui avait toujours eu un rôle important dans leur vie mais avait fini par reporter leur choix sur le blond. Ce dernier réagissait d'ailleurs à la nouvelle avec démesure comme à son habitude. Jamais il n'avait suspecté que Sakura soit enceinte. Sans doute voulait-elle que Sasuke soit le premier à le savoir. Lui mieux que quiconque pouvait comprendre ce que fonder une famille représentait pour le brun.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, chacun célébrant cette heureuse nouvelle à sa façon. Naruto sourit en voyant la mine heureuse de son amie. Sakura était rayonnante. La présence de Sasuke à ses côtés suffisait à illuminer son regard comme jamais. Elle passait parfois une main distraite sur son ventre sous le regard tendre du brun. A un moment, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes parlaient du déroulement de la grossesse d'Hinata, Naruto fit signe à Sasuke de le suivre. Ce dernier se leva en rassurant d'un regard la rose qui avait automatiquement cherché à le retenir. Un reflexe sans doute du à leurs trop nombreuses séparations. Il retrouva alors Naruto dehors, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit. Le silence demeura quelques instants avant que Naruto prenne enfin la parole.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois Sakura aussi heureuse depuis des mois souffla-t-il.

Sasuke ne répondit rien.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ca te fait de savoir que dans quelques mois un petit Uchiwa verra le jour ?

\- Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'était un rêve que je portais depuis quelques années maintenant mais… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il deviendrait réalité si rapidement. Il porta sa coupe de saké à sa bouche. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans Sakura admit-il avec sincérité. Elle m'a tout donné.

\- Mais tu as conscience qu'elle va avoir besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais. Elle ne pourra pas gérer ça seule Sasuke. Tu as bien vu son état…

\- Je sais. Mais comme je lui ais dit, je ne peux pas laisser le village sans protection. Je veux que mon enfant puisse grandir à l'abri du danger.

\- Alors tu vas repartir dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Pas ce soir. Mais oui, je vais repartir. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que je suis le seul capable d'accomplir cette mission. Il fit une pause. Je compte néanmoins parler avec Kakashi. Une équipe constitué de membre de l'Anbu pourraient surement effectuer une partie du travail et me permettrait de rester plus souvent au village pour prendre soin de Sakura et du bébé.

Naruto acquiesça, rassuré de voir que son ami avait déjà pensé à tout.

* * *

\- Uchiwa Sasuke?

Le brun se leva rapidement, suivit par Naruto, et se dirigea vers la ninja médecin qui l'avait appelé.

\- Comment vont-elles ? S'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

\- Venez donc voir par vous-même sourit-elle.

Elle le guida dans les couloirs vers une petite chambre aménagée. Il y entra doucement tandis que Naruto attendait dans le couloir. Il fit quelques pas avant d'apercevoir sa rose étendu dans un lit, une lourde couverture sur son corps à moitié dénudé. Elle semblait exténuée, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et certaines mèches collaient à sa peau. Il déposa une main fraiche sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Elle sourit.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Fatiguée souffla-t-elle en caressant son visage.

Elle se redressa doucement, encore affaiblie, avec l'aide de Sasuke. Elle attrapa le petit nourrisson qui dormait tranquillement à côté de son lit.

\- Prends la souffla-t-elle en direction de Sasuke.

Elle déposa avec précaution le nouveau né au creux du bras valide de son amant assit sur son lit. Ses yeux brillaient, il semblait subjugué par la vision de ce petit être contre lui. Sa fille. Son bébé.

\- Bonjour Sarada, dit-il la voix chargée d'émotion.

Il sentit Sakura s'affaisser contre lui. Il aurait tout donné pour être capable de l'encercler de son bras à ce moment précis. Il se contenta de poser son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Merci… Merci pour cette vie. Pour cet enfant. Pour ton amour. Je ne mérite pas le quart de tout ce que tu m'offres.

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui. C'est dans cette position que Naruto les trouva. Il comprenait l'émotion qui les habitait, l'ayant lui-même vécu quelques mois plus tôt. Discrètement, il immortalisa la scène avec un petit appareil photo avant de rejoindre la petite famille.

* * *

\- Maman ?

\- Oui mon ange ?

\- Quand est-ce que Papa arrive ?

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant sourit-elle.

La petite Sarada avait bien grandit. Elle vivait tranquillement dans la demeure Uchiwa construite à sa naissance pour accueillir leur famille. Son père n'était pas toujours présent mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Sasuke avait finalement délégué certains aspects de sa mission à une équipe d'Anbu choisit par ses soins avec l'accord de l'Hokage. Ainsi, il restait plus longtemps à la maison avec sa famille bien que certaines absences soient inévitables. Voila trois semaines qu'il était parti et son retour était imminent. La petite Sarada attendait avec impatience le retour de son père. Son héro. Sakura aussi attendait fébrilement le retour de son homme à la maison. Alors lorsqu'elles l'entendirent franchir la porte, elles se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

\- Papa !

La petite Uchiwa se rua en courant de ses petites jambes incertaines dans les bras de son père qui la souleva facilement, tout en savourant le contact de ce petit corps contre le sien. Au loin, il vit sa femme se diriger vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres, déclenchant le rire de la petite et le sourire de son homme avant de se blottir contre lui.

\- Je suis rentré, souffla-t-il.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Sasuke.


End file.
